This core will be responsible for producing recombinant members of the TGF-beta family and at least one functional domain of the fibronectin molecule for Center members. This will involve transfection and selection of producer cell lines, and production and purification of recombinant proteins. In addition, the core will provide advice on the molecular biology aspects of investigator projects. The core will consist of one full time experienced SRA II, and a 50% SRA II under the supervision of Dr. Derynck. All projects except Project 1 will utilize this core. It will be essential to Projects 2-5 and to Pilot Project 6.